


You called me Lucas

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: A peek into Lucas' mind and a glimpse of Maya and Lucas after school one day.





	

Maya Penelope Hart was going to be the death of me.

 

Her long blonde locks framed her face and her heart-shaped lips were always turned up in a perpetual smirk. Her big blue eyes light up whenever she has a paintbrush to a canvas and her voice was like music to the ears. 

 

I was in love. 

 

“Hiya, Huckleberry, ride any horses today?” She called, a teasing grin on her face. She walked down the hallway towards me. I leaned up against my locker. She looks beautiful. Her blonde hair swayed as she approached me, her teal peasant top bringing out her eyes, and her flared jeans clinging to her body perfectly. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint, ma’am, but no.” I chuckled. 

 

She mirrored me and leaned on the locker opposite to me. “That’s a shame,” she pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. “Come with me to the art room?”

 

I shrugged. “Sure.”

 

She smiled at me and I could feel my face getting hotter. She started walking in front of me, leading me to the art room. Her hips swayed back and forth and I was mesmerized. I guess I must have started to slow down because she turned around, her hands on her hips. 

 

“Lucas, move it.” She grabbed my hand and started pulling me along faster. My heart was pounding. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. Then I realized: Lucas. She called me Lucas. 

 

I stopped walking. 

 

She turned around again, a sigh escaping her lips. “What is it?” She asked. 

 

“You called me Lucas.” I said, smirking. “You know my name.”

 

“Of course I know your name, Lucas,” she sighed again, a teasing grin on her lips, “I like you very much.”

 

With that, she continued yanking me along to the art room, giggling all the while. I couldn’t process what had just happened.

 

I tried not to whine as she dropped my hand. She pushed me through the door and showed me her newest painting. It was a familiar starry night sky, and underneath it, a campfire. 

 

I looked up at her and saw that she had already been gazing at me. 

 

“It’s for you.” She smiled. 

 

I was so in awe. I didn’t think it was possible to love this girl more than I did, but I think I’ve managed to. “Thank you, Maya. It means a lot to me.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Huckleberry,” she replied. “Anything for you.”

 

She grabs my hand and starts to pull me back out of the art room. I grab the painting and we head out the door. 

 

She doesn’t let go of my hand. We walk out of the school together, our hands intertwined.


End file.
